Not Forgotten
by Arcticstar
Summary: DM/HP Oneshot 1258 Words in the Story. What happened after the war?


This is actually my first story on fanfiction. My first fanfiction story. I have no idea how to write it. So this one will start soon, just so you know. My writing style probably changes with my emotions and my inspiration. So yeah... to the disclaimers.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think I would allow all the horrible things to happen to him? Don't answer that...

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the manor, gazing into the snow. When would things change? What he wanted never was. Potter got everything. He got the best job possible. He got the girl he wanted. He got the fame. He got money. He had kids. What more could he want?<p>

Potter got everything, while he, Draco Malfoy got nothing. He always got nothing but trouble. Ever since the end of the war, he had own nothing good. His parents were both in prison, and while that was good, they could not help him. He was watched. He could do nothing about it. As he was under aged when marked they only gave him a constant guard, a person to watch his every move. His guards did not even speak to him. He had no company, just moving statues.

No matter what others thought, the Ice Prince needed company. All his friends had abandoned him when they found he had the mark. They wanted to stay neutral hoping to avoid being marked. And they did. They showed a united front in Hogwarts, to stop the other houses from picking them off, but their friendship was already nullified. The cost of their friendship was not worth this. They paid a fine and stayed friends. Nothing could be proven against them. He was another matter. Now he was alone, and always in the company of another. Sometimes he only heard them, they stayed disillusioned, the nice ones. They let him think he was alone, but they were wrong. He was not paranoid for nothing. He hated them, they were trained well trying to find him in a natural state, but it was impossible as he knew they were there. He was always reminded in the silence when he heard the breathing, or if one of them made any noise.

His voice was not needed. Who was there to talk to? His world had ended, but the aurors stopped him from taking his life. They always stopped him. He ended up giving up on that path. His Malfoy pride had dwindled, only appearing in his masks. His eye betrayed him though. There was never a happy thought to pass through his mind. Everything that could have been happy was tinted. Stained with sadness, grief, anger, or jealousy.

He would have thought that happiness was impossible, if it weren't for that paper. He hadn't read the paper in weeks, but something about this one called him. Picking up the Daily Prophet, the front page screamed good news. Potter was on the front page, as usual. Nothing kept him off. The fame of defeating Voldemort still lingered. People still looked up to him. No one could tarnish his fame, but he could ruin others. His frown softened as he read the page, rereading again to make sure that he read it right. A moving picture of Potter staring in shock as he saw his wife and another man kissing covered the front page. The heading basically screamed, Heartbroken Potter and every person in the Wizarding World would notice this. The title may not have said it, but the picture was surely worth the thousand words they claim to be. It seemed as if the Weasley girl had abandoned Potter for another. His name was not even mentioned as they did not find him important enough to name. He smirked at the unnamed man. No one was important enough when they were around Potter. They were always second class or lower, even his wife.

Potter seemed to be in utter horror of his wife's treachery. Glee filled his mind as he fed upon Potter's image. His nemesis finally felt what he felt back then, the utter betrayal of friends and family. But he could not shake some worry for the man. Something seemed to be nagging him to comfort him, to console Potter. That was impossible. He felt nothing but hatred for Potter. Setting down the paper he decided to return to his study to think.

He gracefully set himself down onto the wing chair in the corner, the one glamoured from people unless he allowed them to see it. He did not forget the company that was with him, of course. Keeping his face neutral, he thought about Potter. It had been years since they had seen each other. Potter probably never even though about him anymore. He was just a petty school rival. He was someone to get over when out of their company. He stopped. He must not think like this. He was supposed to be thinking about his thoughts on Potter, not the other way around.

When his thoughts continued, he walked through his memories of his schooling career. Hate fill the first few year, but as the years dwindled away, he saw something else in his thoughts. A suggestion. Something that could change his way of thinking. His eyes widened, showing his surprise at the revelation.

A gasp was heard across the study. Draco's eye's narrowed towards where the sound came from. He could see the glitter of the glamour now, covering the auror's body now that he knew where it was. Before he could question the sound, the glittering air seemed to relax and the glamour was lowered.

Draco's mask dropped before he knew what was happening. A gasp escaped his mouth before he could control himself. Staring at him from across the room was Harry Potter. The one he loathed, or thought he loathed until just then. Draco's eyes narrowed again as he wondered why Potter was here. It was not like Potter could just read his mind. The Dark Lord always made it painful, and that was enough. Draco's glare had Potter lowering his head. He whispered something to soft to be heard. "What was that?" he said, his tone menacing, but missing edge. He had not used his voice in a long time.

"Sorry," Potter repeated a little louder, looking up this time. His eyes locked and Draco saw the expectation in his eyes. This was not the Potter in the paper. This was different. He was different. "I'm sorry for looking…" Potter words drifted off as Draco rapidly shook his head. He stared questionably at Draco, his eyes not judging. Draco directed his head towards the door, indicating that there could be people listening. Potter grew a small serene smile as he understood what he was told. "There's no one today. I wanted to guard you alone." Draco almost gaped at this, but withheld his emotions. They had been out of hand lately. "Again, I'm sorry." He paused before continuing, gazing into Draco's eyes so that he could see how sincere this apology was. "I'm sorry for looking into your mind. That was uncalled for, but it had been a while since I saw an expression on your face. One that had no sadness. Your wide eyes practically begged me to read your thoughts." He chuckled while Draco glared at him. Potter knew what he felt, and was making fun of him. He closed his eyes to control his temper, and when he opened them, he found himself face to face with Potter.

"It was a good thing too," he continued, "I may have never found out that our feelings were mutual." Draco gaped at this, and Potter took advantage. He leaned forward for a kiss, and Draco accepted, still in shock. Slowly he let the pleasure overtake him, and forgot about the consequences, and kissed the man he loved with everything he had.

* * *

><p>First fanfiction. How did it go? Flames are not welcome. They will we quenched by the bucket of water I have by my desk, or they will be met with my own flames. Constructive critsism and little comments on grammar and spelling (remember this is Australian spelling) will be gratefully accepted. Not that I should say this, but complements really do help boost the esteem of a writer. Anyone who writes fanfiction knows this. So be nice.<p>

I hope you enjoyed my first ever in my entire life fanfic.

Have a great day.

Arctic

Keep Writing.


End file.
